


All Of You, All Of Me (Intertwined)

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Coffee, Tea, and Witchcraft [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Magical Realism, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Patrick Brewer's Love Language is Acts of Service, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Bonding, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “I never thought I would have this,” David said, so quietly he might’ve missed it if he weren’t already listening.“You do,” Patrick said, “you have me, David.” He slid his thumb beneath the seam of his sweater, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.He refused to break apart when the bell rang above the door. Patrick held David tighter, for just a moment, before letting go. Patrick’s magic wasn’t born of intention the way the Rose’s was, but he willed it anyway. He wanted David to feel as loved as Patrick did wrapped up in his sweater, his arms, his trust.There was magic in that too.Written as a stand alone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Coffee, Tea, and Witchcraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847770
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	All Of You, All Of Me (Intertwined)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Daylight by Taylor Swift

Patrick almost failed to notice his attraction to men, distracted by the movement of David’s hands. He misread the intensity of the feeling, cycling through fascination, amusement, and admiration as their conversation progressed. Aside from his mother, who he hadn’t worked up the courage to face for the past few weeks, it had been a while since Patrick had meet another witch.

Which David Rose was most certainly was, fluidity in his every gesture. The air held its breath waiting for him to speak. Even in his nonsensical and abstract answers about the general store, David exuded intention. Patrick couldn’t have stopped himself from gravitating towards him if he tried. The more he got to know David, the more he wanted to be swept up in his orbit.

“They’re not just plants, Patrick,” David said, studying the seeds carefully. They sat on the floor of Rose Apothecary in its earliest days, a row of small silver pails between them. 

Bundles of basil, sage, and rosemary were laid out on a cloth next to Patrick’s knees. David had mentioned, offhand, how nice it would be to have an herb garden in the windows, eventually. Jocelyn had been more than happy to offer cuttings from her kitchen after Patrick explained what he wanted to build. David invoked a certain kind of loyalty in people. It was inspiring to watch, the way he sunk roots into the bedrock of this town, all the while insisting the opposite.

Ronnie had sold him two old ladders and salvaged wooden planks from a job site. Patrick carefully sanded and painted them white. David’s expression transformed when he first saw the storefront, struck with awe by the simple gesture. Patrick could still feel the warm current of magic rolling over his skin where David had wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “They’re perfect, thank you.”

Patrick smiled softly, watching him cover basil in a thin layer of potting soil, “They’re essential to cultivating the correct immersive experience. I know, David.” David hummed in agreement, quiet, pleased, the way he always was when Patrick articulated why his ideas were important. He got the impression that not many people had tried to understand David’s vision in the past. 

“Where do you want these?” he asked, standing with an armful of pails. Together, they arranged them in the windows. He stepped back, surveying their work. It looked like an expanse of gleaming silver, barren dirt, and freshly replanted herbs. 

Even now, he could tell everything would fit exactly how it was meant to. Standing shoulder and shoulder with David, Patrick hummed with anticipation. They would flourish here, grow roots, and bloom into something beautiful. 

“Good morning, Button,” Alexis said, sweeping into the store in a floral dress and over sized cream sweater. She trailed her fingers along the top plank of wood, plucking a few sprigs of mint from the plant. 

“Good morning, Alexis,” he said. She dropped her bag on the stool next to him and stepped into the back room. He heard her fill up the electric kettle before reemerging.

“The eucalyptus one,” Alexis said, as she glanced over at a woman browsing their toner. “It will work, like, actual magic on your skin combination.” Patrick bit back a grin at the customer's expression. Her face flashed with indignation and awe in equal measure as she met Alexis’ gaze. She sat poised on the counter like a dangerously beautiful predator, deceptively aloof.

“Oh, um, do you work here?” the woman asked, picking up the suggested bottle. Bullying their customers into purchasing products wasn’t necessarily the most ethical sales strategy. It _was_ highly amusing and, as David would say, on brand for the Roses. 

“Ew, no,” Alexis said, face twisting up in disgust. Patrick reached over to pat her knee, placating for the moment.

“Can I help you with anything?” he asked. The customer shook her head, approaching the counter as the kettle let out a soft click. He rang up the eucalyptus skin care line, nudging Alexis out of the way.

“Try,” Alexis passed him a mug of tea as she walked out of the back room. She watched with critical eyes as he took a sip, mint, lemon and honey coating his tongue. A new blend. Alexis shifted on the balls of her feet, hands clasped in front of her.

“It’s good,” he said, because she tended to brush off anything more than that. It was truly a good brew for the morning, though. The notes were complex, invigorating and cleansing. “Thank you, Lex.” 

“Of course, Button,” she said, grinning. She reached out to boop him on the nose.

“How are you?” Patrick asked, moving to straighten the small items around the register. “Are things any better at school?”

Alexis let out a tortured groan, “Ugh, okay, so-” He let his mind wander a bit while she launched into the latest drama Schitt’s Creek High had to offer. She didn’t need his input, usually, just someone to listen to her process. 

He got caught up in the calm, repetitive motions of tending to their store and completely missed his mouth with the mug. Tea splashed down the front of his button up. Alexis laughed as he instinctively tried to jump back from his own hand. 

“Oh my god, Patrick,” she said, slipping off her sweater. “Here, just like, put this on.” Alexis took the mug and bat his hands to the side, tugging the sweater over his head. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she smoothed the collar. “Mkay, there. Patrick! This is actually kind of a cute look for you,” Alexis said, stepping away to collect her bag. She checked the time on her phone, “Ew, okay, I have to go. You can finish my tea, just, like, don’t touch any of this.” She said, gesturing to his outfit.

Patrick laughed, “have a good day at school, Alexis.” 

“Oh, I for sure won’t,” Alexis said. She paused in the doorway, “Um, have a good day too, or whatever.” Patrick grinned into the mug as he took a drink, warmth spreading through him.

“Good morning, David,” Patrick said as he pushed through the front door five minutes after ten. David set his bag down, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s cheek. His hand smoothed over Patrick’s shoulder.

“Um, is this my sweater?” David asked, something deep and heady rushed through him. He had kissed David a few times now and they spent most days together, time stretching long after they had closed. This felt more intimate somehow. 

“Alexis made tea,” Patrick managed to say through the rush of desire clouding his head. David stepped closer, lopping his arms around Patrick’s neck. He could smell him, recent magic warm and spicy on his skin. “It, uh, spilled.” David smirked, reaching out to cup his jaw. Patrick hadn’t been close to someone this inherently magical in a long time, it was mesmerizing.

“Mmm, and we thought the solution was to cover it with a eight hundred dollar sweater?” He dipped his head to seal their mouths together. “It looks good on you,” David said, eyes flickering down. He pulled Patrick in. Their kiss hummed with intention, desire. 

“What was that?” Patrick asked, tasting the magic on his tongue as David stepped away. It wasn’t any spell work he recognized, but the Roses didn’t practice magic as much as they lived it. Sometimes, it manifested in ways he didn't immediately understand. “David?”

“It’s nothing,” David said, waving it away. He bit his lip, “Um, it was more of an acknowledgement.”

“Of what?” Patrick asked, smiling as he slid his arms around David’s waist. David’s fingers weaved through the curls at the base of his skull.

“Of you,” David said, pensive expression on his face. “In that past, people have been … not so careful with my things,” _with me,_ Patrick heard in the handful of deliberate words, “and I didn’t feel the way I expected to, seeing you in this.” David slid his arms over Patrick's shoulders. “You looked warm and comfortable,” He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead, “I wanted that for you, that’s all.” 

“That’s not nothing, David,” Patrick said, tucking his face beneath his chin. David sighed, relaxing in Patrick’s arms.

“I never thought I would have this,” David said, so quietly he might’ve missed it if he weren’t already listening.

“You do,” Patrick said, “you have me, David.” He slid his thumb beneath the seam of his sweater, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. 

He refused to break apart when the bell rang above the door. Patrick held David tighter, for just a moment, before letting go. Patrick’s magic wasn’t born of intention the way the Rose’s was, but he willed it anyway. He wanted David to feel as loved as Patrick did wrapped up in his sweater, his arms, his trust. 

There was magic in that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea whether I'm done with this vers. I welcome feedback.  
> Thank you so very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset.


End file.
